Talk:Cameron Levy/@comment-34163871-20180317204644/@comment-36277500-20190122105913
I'm also curious, but I'd rather ask if Cameron WANTS to be considered as guy or girl. And, before someone throw me onto the bus for transphobia: I was in Cameron's shoes once, so don't lynch me. In my high school I was bullied and eventually molested by bunch of stupid boys. The guy who started abuse was son of a retired principal, so teachers did nothing to defend me, or even started to blaming ME for "my problems" or "problems I was causing". Eventually, after the bullies started to threat me that they would rape me, I attempted to commit suicide, what stopped abuse. I avoided the worst fate for every woman, however I was traumatized for more than 10 years. To drive away my womanhood, I used to wear breast binders or bondages, and tent-like clothes; I cut my hair very short. And, I admit that I considered changing my gender, but after some trials I resigned (disadvantages of male sex/gender were more unbearable to me than female's one). I just wanted to be sexless and genderless. And being considered as a woman was painful for me. I was happy when someone mistook me as a young boy. So, may I guess, Cameron is someone like I was once. Born as woman, who wants to drive away her womanhood. Eventually, I came to understand that NOT the whole world is consisted of sexual abusers who would rape me in the very day in front of my acquaintances and friends - only because I was looking even a bit feminine. So I came ot from my shell and revealed my geder (a woman). Because I stopped feeling threatened. So... JJammer875751, hear me out, because I mean no harm. I know that unwanted identifying someone's gender may be paintful. But for the others not knowing the someone's gender is painful too. It's biological mechanism. For an animal, it's sometimes life and death issue if another animal is the opposite gender (they mate) or the same (they fight or concur). Of course, in animal wolrd there are homosexuals, but it doesn't make this issue less significant for them (though the results are altered). Both hetero- and homosexual animals need to know the other one's gender (mostly by the fragrance, sometimes by the looks)' to survive.' Or at least to let the whole species survive. I know that humans are quite different than the other animal species. But still we share the same instinct forcing us to know the other's gender, and lack of this knowledge it makes us feel threatened (as much non-binar people are threatened by identifying their gender by others). It's just a biological mechanism, not a purposeful wanting to harm anyone. And the last thing... Love interest eventually comes to sexual interest. Love may be platonic, but desire forces us to decide whether we are men or women, or at least consider it - I'm saying it from my own experience. I just mean that at least love interest (Aiden) has a right to know whether he is dating man or woman. Not for "deadname", threaten, offend or hurt Cameron, but just for his own knowledge. Sharing intimacy means also sharing this particular (painful) secret. JJammer875751, you speak about transsexual people. In my workplace there was a transsexual person, born woman and operated into a man. But still, HE considers HIMself as a MAN. Most transsexual people has strong gender identification - though opposite to their birth gender, it's still binar! I'm sure that every player would accept Cameron if they came out, as they accept Andy Kang (I was born as... but decided to be...). People just want to know this, as every animal species. Please remember that judgement and discrimination is born by ignorance, while tolerance and acceptance is born by knowledge.